


Rules

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [30]
Category: Free!
Genre: Demiboy Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The members of the Iwatobi Swim Club get a bit… protective of Rin when they learn he and Nitori are dating.[Prompt: Rules]





	Rules

When the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club turn up for an evening swim, Nitori isn’t surprised; this happens all the time. But he wasn’t expecting for the four boys and Gou to come over to him and Nagisa say, “We hear you’re dating Rin.”

His eyes widen. So Rin told his old friends about their relationship? It’s not that he’s mad (he and Rin are out at school; the other day, a freshman came up to him and said, “Hey, you’re the demi… demiboy who’s dating Matsuoka-sempai, right?”, which left Nitori so flustered by the random boy’s acceptance of his identity and their relationship that all he could do was nod), but it’s just such a shock.

“Uh, yeah, I am,” Nitori says.

“You’re treating my brother well, aren’t you?” Gou says.

He nods. “Of course I am.”

“Well just so you know, Rin means an awful lot to us, so you’ve gotta be super nice to him,” Nagisa says.

Nitori starts to blush, and jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Ai,” Rin says, smiling. He slips his arm around Nitori’s shoulders, their bare torsos pressed together. “What’re you doing?”

“We’re simply informing Nitori-kun that he needs to behave himself and be a good partner for you,” Haruka says to Rin, and Makoto laughs.

Rin frowns. “Are you giving him a shovel talk?”

“Of course not!” Rei says, adjusting his goggles. “We just want you to be happy.”

“But if you do anything to hurt Rin…” Gou says, an oddly dark tone to her voice.

“We might have some very stern words for you,” Haruka finishes.

“Guys, way too dark!” Makoto says. “Stop threatening him.” Turning to Nitori, he adds, “I hope you two are very happy together.”

Nitori smiles. “Thanks.”

At least Makoto is normal.


End file.
